


I Love You Too

by Alchemyra



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Edward Elric Swears, M/M, Porn With Plot, Swearing, roy mustang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemyra/pseuds/Alchemyra





	I Love You Too

Legs twitched where they lay spread, as wide as they could go across the mattress.  
Blond hair draped across the pillows, like liquid gold, catching each glint of light. Eyes he knew should be an amber color, specks of pale yellow and gold if you looked into them long enough, now clenched shut. A steady mantra of ‘Roy’ and something that might have been ‘bastard,’ but was lost between the moans and the cursing, fell from Edward’s lips. Fingers buried as deep as they could go inside his lover, long since abandoned stretching Ed open, and now just teasing him. 

Sweat beaded on Ed’s brow, and neck.  
A vicious gasp left Ed’s throat when Roy crooked his fingers just so, feeling that little bundle of nerves and almost losing it when Ed jolted hard enough to almost dislodge his fingers completely. 

“Had enough?” Roy teased idly, one hand smoothing across the flesh, just to know his lover would feel the caress to it's fullest. Nerves not obstructed my metal.  
Edward had always argued that he had feeling in his metal limbs, but Roy knew they were duller and more for the sense of knowing something was touching you, yet not distinguishing weather it was pleasurable or not. 

“Please, please, please, Roy,” Ed trailed of, half formed curses curling his lips, as heavy breathing stole whatever else he was going to beg for.  
Roy hummed, trailed his fingers higher across the leg he was caressing,  
Deep contemplation on his face, when he skimmed across Ed’s abdomen, watched the muscles spasm under his ministrations. Seeing Ed’s face contort slightly.

“Just get on with it,” Ed gasped finally. Flushed and panting yet rage in his eyes when he looked towards his lover.  
Roy knew not to take it too seriously, rage as Ed’s default setting after all. Just grinned menacingly. 

“Is that any way to speak to your lover?” He asked, sultry and sweet. Ed whined high when Roy pulled his fingers out, a look of bliss when he thought that he would get what he wanted. And confusion when Roy didn't move, except for his hand, tracing across his smooth stomach. Up the blonde treasure trail, down to feel the strong bone in his hips, the little dip of painfully soft skin just beside it. The crease where thigh met leg that had Ed panting; but never touching him where he wanted it most. 

“I think you can do better,” Roy prompted after a considerable amount of silence.  
“I’m not begging,” He glared, flushing further. Roy just hummed again, content in enjoying his lover to the fullest, for as long as possible. Or however long Ed was going to be stubborn for.  
Roy’s hand finally ghosted across his cock, the lightest touch that Ed chased after immediately with a jolt in his hips. Roy didn't have it in him to hold him down either.  
When Ed looked at Roy next, there was anger in his eyes again, and painful arousal mixed with his annoyance. Hair like silk sticking to his skin wherever it made contact. 

“Roy, fuck me.”  
A twinge in Roy’s arousal so strong he almost abandoned his game altogether to pounce on his lover.  
Before he could move, Ed had run out of patience.

Leaped up and pushed his lover down across the mattress. Flat on his back, Roy could do nothing more than watch as Ed swung his leg over Roy’s hip, and guided Roy’s cock into his own ass. Settling down with a moan Roy would remember till he died. 

Ed forced himself down, hard and fast, before Roy could even warn him to be careful.  
Hips flush with Roy’s own, eyes blown so wide it was hard to tell what color his eyes would be. Roy imagined he would look the same if he could see himself right now.

Strong legs pushed upwards, knees cutting into Roy’s hip when Ed lifted himself, just to sink back down methodically. Feeling Ed’s ass pulsate around him, clenching as if to keep him buried deep, just to suck him back in had Roy groaning. Nothing compared to Ed though, who gasped, low and almost inaudible when his hips went as low as they could go, gyrating on Roy’s own for a second before he went up, moaning as he went back down. Over and over and over again. 

Each time faster, until the only sound was the wet clenching of Ed’s ass, mixed with the cacophony of moans and curses that left both their lips.  
“Bastard, Roy please, harder,” Ed pleaded, with a voice like an angel in the throws of passion, who was Roy to deny him anything?

He gripped the blonde's hips, tight enough to bruise but Ed only moaned in encouragement. Hips snapped up, hard enough to jar Ed out of his pleasure stupor.  
Made his eyes fly and gasp. Thick and wet moans, gold eyes rolled back into his head.  
His head tilted back, grinding his hips down onto Roy who continued to push up, carving himself into Ed. 

A mantra left both their lips, a mix of curses and both their names, and something that might have been the Gate, but lost between their panting. 

“Roy,” Ed muttered, breathing heavy, eyes at half mast where he stared down at his lover. “Flip us over, will you?”  
Roy blinked up at him, taking a little longer to process. Finally, Roy stroked along one strong thigh, before giving Ed’s ass a light squeeze and flipping them.  
So that Ed was left blinking up at him then.  
Strong arms wrapped around Roy’s alabaster shoulders, pulled him down to full pink lips, soft and wet when they came together. 

There were no words needed between them. Buried to the hilt in his lover, legs wrapped around one another’s waist.  
When they separated, connected still by a string of saliva, Roy pulled back, muscles taunt as he pushed forward. Hard and fast.  
He set a brutal pace.  
Sweat beaded on his neck, and glided down his back. 

Ed was flushed from the chest up, eyes clenched tight, muscles in his neck visible with the tension. Roy watched Ed’s stomach twitch and quiver. He could see Ed hold himself back. The bright pink tip of his erection, waiting to burst. Cock so hard it hurt.  
A final gasp, Ed panting his chest and stomach in long streaks of his own cum, the sight forcing Roy over the edge as well. 

Pushing his dick as far as he could into Ed’s ass and riding out his climax in small ruts.  
Roy groaned, and collapsed in his golden lover, head buried in Ed’s sweaty neck, strands of long hair sticking to him.  
Ed stroked through Roy’s damp hair, feeling the silky strands glide through his fingers.  
Enjoying the feeling of Roy, all hard muscles fitting so perfectly with his own.  
“Move, you're heavy.” Ed said instead, blush returning with full force.  
Roy grinned, and slid out and off the smaller male, wrapping him immediately in his arms, pulling Ed against his chest so there was no space between them.

The General knew that Ed loved him.  
While books might be his strong suit,words had never been his strong suit, but Roy was adept at reading people. 

Ed showed what he felt, in every caress, and every look. He saw the tenderness in every morning coffee made just as perfect as if he had made it himself; in every blanked dragged over cold feet when he knew Roy was too absorbed in whatever he was doing to get it himself. In every book recommendation, and snarky comment about his sleazy nature.  
And it was always enough that Roy told him, how much he loved him, in as many words as he could, as many times as was possible. 

  


“I love you too,”

  



End file.
